


Will I ever see you again?

by Ainanase



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Reincarnation, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainanase/pseuds/Ainanase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Waits and wonders... Will He ever see his Eren again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I ever see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this isn't wonderful, but It was an Idea I had, anyways… if anyone wants to redo this idea and turn it into an actual fic just let me know, the song is Vanilla Twilight, by Owl city, I defiantly suggest listening to it while reading this!  
> Also Im sorry it's short D: I'm still trying to learn how to make them longer xD! Also remember I wrote this at like 5 am too xD~!  
> My other story will be updated soon, I've already started working on it :)  
> anywaaays enjoy! :)  
> Thanks Ainanase
> 
> Song ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk

The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. ‘Cause I’ll doze off safe and soundly, but I’ll miss your arms around me. I’d send a postcard to you dear. ‘Cause I wish you were here.

Levi glanced back at the clock, Shit it was so late. He was so tired, however he didn’t care one bit. He missed Eren, who he had yet to find in this mixed up world. He had somehow managed to find Erwin and Hange. Which he didn’t understand, considering the one he really wanted to see was nowhere to be found. He would have dreams of the boy, from a past life, that felt like was eons ago. If it hadn’t been for Erwin or Hange he would have thought he was really insane.

I’ll watch the night turn light blue. But it’s not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly, the silence isn’t so bad. Till I look at my hands and feel sad, ‘Cause the spaces between my fingers, are right where yours fit perfectly. 

Moving to set his empty cup in the sink, he decides it would be best if he got himself out of the house, it was around, 9 or 10 in the morning now, he had practically stayed up all night with maybe an hour or two of sleep, he sighs glancing down at his hands. He truly felt so empty without Eren. Where could he be? He had to have come back to right? It wasn’t just him Erwin and Hange. They wouldn’t be right, right? Fuck… He sighs grabbing his jacket, it was cold out right now, and he hated the cold. It truly reminded him of how alone he was. He seemed to have such a fucking hard time sleeping. Well, he didn’t use too… it didn’t start in till he remembered his useless memories.

I’ll find a repose in new ways, though I haven’t slept in two days, ‘Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I’ll sit on the front Porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you. I don’t feel so alone… I don’t feel so alone… I don’t feel so alone

 

He set back on his porch he didn’t really like setting outside in the cold. Truthfully being outside wasn’t something he typically did. It was dirty, leaves where everywhere and did he mention it was fucking cold? Because if he didn’t he probably should’ve. He had been sitting out here for hours, he just couldn’t seem to get his mind off of Eren. This happen so fucking often lately he really didn’t even want it to stop. Even though not having him there made him really fucking lonely… at least he had the memories of him, to help keep the loneliness at bay. He moved taking a heavy puff of the cigarette he had in his hand, Hange had been getting on to him a lot lately about quitting, But to be honest what was the point? He would rather not worry about that, his mind was too fogged over with other things, that he had deemed more important.

As Many times as I blink I’ll think of you tonight. I’ll think of you tonight.

How many times had he wished he could just look over and be back in the time where he could be with Eren again? Really where was he? He had to be here somewhere? He sighs moving to sit in a chair by the kitchen table, might as well try and get some work down. Moving to open his laptop he starts typing away. He had been writing a series of books, mostly about his past memories, and a certain bright eyed boy that still somehow managed to hold onto his heart. If he had a way you better believe he would try and talk to him again. Even if it meant through the past.

When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh darling I wish you were here.

He glanced at the glass of the small café he had currently decide to bless with his presence. Staring down at his coffee, he watch it swirl in circles as he spaced out, into the thoughts that haunted his very being. Shit, he needed to figure out how to push these thoughts out, or he wasn’t going to get any work done, moving he stood, up to walk out of the café, opening the door he steps out, the cold air blasts him. He was really going to need to get a better jacket, if it was going to stay this cold much longer, he stopped looking up just as someone walks into him, and they both fall. “Shit… Watch where you’re fucking going…” He stops, looking straight into the eyes that had been haunting his every thought… his entire being. They both looked shocked before grabbing each other, holding on as tight as they could. Feeling as if one let go the other would disappear.


End file.
